


Haunted

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dead People, Ghosts, Haunted Castles, Haunting, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Curious visitors keep turning up at the ruins of Camelot's castle. One of the spirits who haunts the grounds is particularly disgruntled by the disturbances.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt: dark castle, of my Halloween Fic-Tac-Toe card.
> 
> I've chosen not to use the archive's warnings given the nature of the drabble, there's major character death, but well, they're ghosts so they're alive in a way.

  
  
Arthur watched from the top of the staircase as the frightened couple ran away as fast as they could. Good riddance, he thought.

"Oh, Arthur. You did it again," Merlin said, appearing next to him. Something close to disappointment bled in his tone. 

Arthur arched one eyebrow. "They're the ones who dared to disturb our peace. I only gave them a taste of what they wanted." 

"You call pretending you're a headless ghost a taste?" Merlin chuckled. "We're lucky none of them has had a heart attack." 

"We do get a handful of fainters though," Arthur mused. He sighed. "I don't understand the lot of them. Why come here? It's as if they enjoy danger." 

"I hear paranormal locations are popular nowadays. And haunted castles are attractive. Especially if they're ancient like this one," Merlin explained. 

Arthur crossed his arms unconvinced. "Well, as one half who haunts it, I'd like visitors to show respect, or better yet, if they'd stop coming altogether." 

Arthur was still very much the king. _His_ king. Merlin reached for him, kissing him, deep and long. 

"You're still a prat," Merlin teased. 

"And you an idiot. Some things never change." 

Merlin's laughter rang throughout the castle.


End file.
